Nightmare
by Lukesse101
Summary: "I love you, Jesse. You don't need anyone else but me." (Male!Jesse) EDIT: added another chapter. If you aren't comfortable with reading nonconsentual scenarios involving sex, then finish with the first chapter. Also changed genres.
1. Chapter 1

Drinking at a time like this was the last thing he wanted to do. _Dammit, I need a swig._ Before he could take himself the wine was gone. Tilting his head back he sighed, closing his eyes. _Thank you, Radar._ Jesse was grateful the kid brought him a bottle.

All of his friends were gone. Dead, he didn't know, but they were missing. _They're just missing._ It all started with Olivia. She was kidnapped, her home showing signs of a struggle but there was no evidence to find out who took her. That was three months ago. During that search Petra went out with some clues, but she never came back. Jesse ordered to close all portals in Beacontown. He kept a close eye on his friends, looking at links and evidence that they barely had.

Axel was next. There was blood in his house. Blood, but not him. Jesse prayed that his best friend was still alive somewhere.

Fist banged on the Mayor's desk and a swear fell from his trembling lips.

He had needed outside help. Ivor mentioned that Harper could create something that could help find who the kidnapper is. He'd promised that he'd come back. He was the only one with permission to use the portal. It's been three days and he still hasn't returned.

He just had Lukas left. He'd be damned to lose him tonight, too. Lukas, and Radar.

The documents in front of Jesse all looked the same. His eyes were stinging from crying minutes prior but he didn't care. _Missing, missing, missing._ How could his friends be caught off guard by something like this? It had to be someone that knew them, someone who knows them personally. Not everyone knew where Olivia and Axel's homes were; Petra and Ivor had to have been followed.

"Shit... " Jesse's head throbbed like a beating heart whilst clutching it in his palms. _I drank that wine too fast._

There was a knock on his study door. He noticed Radar's glasses before he did the intern. A smile was faint on his face.

"I stationed guards at the Order's Hall and City Hall." He spoke, glancing at his clipboard now and then. "If the culprit were to head to either of those two places, the guards will capture them. If they come to your home, well, we can see for ourselves who did all of this."

"Where's Lukas?" Jesse's voice was echoing in his head.

"Downstairs. I tried to keep him assured, but he's pretty tense right now."

Jesse nodded. Radar was coming to the desk, but he looked like a streak of light. The Mayor blinked hard.

"You drank the whole bottle." He noted. "Do you want more, or a glass of water?"

"No…" Jesse reminded himself he was being suggested two things and went "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Are you… drunk?"

 _I don't fucking know._ Jesse felt like the world was swirling. For a moment he forgot he was at the desk. He regained himself when he felt Radar adjust his tie.

"Sir… who could have done this? To your friends? Who do you think it is?"

"This is some Cassie level shit." Jesse didn't mean to swear in front of him but it slipped. His words sounded conjoined. "I have no clue. I wanna find out tonight."

"You look tired." the intern mentioned. "I've seen you at this desk like you're glued to it for the past few months."

Radar's voice was calm and numb in his ears. He sunk into his chair, and Radar's hand returned to the tie. He almost didn't feel him playing with it.

"You're absolutely exhausted. You needed a bottle, huh?" His chuckle echoed. Jesse glared at him as the intern sat halfway on the desk. That bottle undid him; the older man was perplexed by this sudden feeling.

"What kind of-"

"I think it's someone close to you." Radar's tone was serious and it snapped Jesse back to reality. "Someone who knew your friends, someone who knew their schedule. My first thought was Romeo, but he's not a problem to us anymore. Harper could have been an option, her sort of having records of your friends from that P.A.M.A fiasco."

Radar's eyes took in Jesse, as if he was looking at something he wanted.

"Whoever it is, might just want you to suffer. Taking away people you care for is the craziest thing someone could do. Or…"

Jesse was sleepy. He couldn't remember to react to the other caressing his cheek with the back of his hand. He was drunk before, but this… this didn't feel like drunk. _What are you doing_ , he wanted to say, but the words came out like verbal chicken scratch.

"Or maybe they just want you alone… alone, and all to them. Jesse…"

He set his clipboard aside and cupped Jesse's face. "Did anyone really want you for you? For Aiden, it was to just overrule you. Cassie; she wanted the enchanted flint and steel. P.A.M.A; it wanted your world. Hadrian; he wanted to enslave you. They all didn't want you for you."

 _Someone who knew my friends. Someone who knew their schedule._ Jesse's mind was in high alert but his body wouldn't move as fast as he wanted to. He weakly grabbed at Radar's wrist, but the other's hands were tight on his face.

"This _enemy_ wants you for you."

He came closer. Jesse could hear his breathing quicken loudly in his ear. _The wine. The wine was-_

"I want _you_ for _you_."

Tears collected and fell down his face. _The little fucker drugged me._ He tried to push him away, to get up but to no avail. He was going to pass out at any moment and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Where are they?" Radar repeated the question Jesse didn't remember blurting out. "Your friends? That doesn't matter. I can, of course, show you what happened to them."

 _Oh god. Oh no_. Radar had Jesse lean back in his chair and face the study entrance. Then, he took on an alarmed and terrified look, screaming to the top of his lungs, calling for Lukas. _He was trying to bring him up here._ Jesse lightly shook his head, his tears hot on his face. _Please… don't…_

Radar posted to the side of the door, hiding behind it as Lukas almost knocked it off the hinges.

"Radar?" his eyes fell on Jesse. "Jesse, what happened? Are you..?"

Lukas made his way to the desk, cupping the other's face as he examined him.

 _Go._ Jesse couldn't talk. He was croaking. His eyelids grew heavy. Lukas' voice faded out. _I can't… sleep…_

Radar came behind the blonde, one hand over his mouth and the other cutting and jagging though his throat like a farm animal. It was a blessing that Jesse couldn't hear the cackles of his gurgling voice. His eyes closed momentarily. It was a pain to open them again; this time he was face to face with Radar, numb but horrified to hear his voice once more before fully going to sleep.

" **I love you, Jesse. You don't need anyone else but me."**


	2. Chapter 2

His mind was spinning, and the blurred ringing in his ears began to dissipate. The curls of his bang were sticking to his forehead, the air he took in felt heavy. It was work trying to open his eyes.

He was in a basement; that was easy to notice from the foundation of obsidian advised for the houses' lower levels in Beacontown. Torches were lit in corners, but Jesse was in the middle of the room, creating a sense of vulnerability that began to creep on him. In his peripheral he could see his feet; looking down he could see that the were strung up, tied up high on the bed posts. He tried moving them but to no avail. Along with his arms that were tied up as well, his limbs felt static like, and numb. Trying to wiggle and move even made his head swirl a bit.

 _How did I get here?_ His mind couldn't think before now. How did he end up stripped down to his boxer briefs, tied up in someone's basement?

"Hel-" his voice wheezed, words sounding slurred. He tried calling for help once more but his throat wasn't cooperating. He was voiceless _and_ tied up? His chest began to feel hot with worry, but he tried not to panic just yet. Not until he could remember how he got to this.

Steps echoed, thudding hurriedly down the basement steps at the end of the room. Jesse's heart thumped fast. He couldn't see past the headboard, and poundered if he should close his eyes, ignoring his urge to find out who the kidnapper was. His eyes were already shut, and the walking body came to the bed. He could feel them looking down to his face, but he kept his breath still. Their breath, however, sounded shaky, a familiar smell going across Jesse's face. The scent of lavender filled the small area, and he began to think of anyone he knew wearing that.

Their breathing stopped and it made him tense. It was hard to tell if they had either turned their back, or were staring down at him, waiting for him to stop pretending he wasn't aware of them.

Lips pressed to his, enough to make him flinch, turning his head away. The kidnapper yelped.

"Jesse." His voice shook, making the last syllable sound higher. The Mayor stared at him, eyes widening. Radar felt at his mouth, lightly touching his lips, and his other arm was tightly squeezed against his stomach. A smile curled on both sides of his lips, happy and in disbelief. Jesse became confused; out of all people he expected to be kidnapped by, his intern was last on the list-probably not even on it. Why did he try to kiss him?

"Your lips are so soft." He half spoke, half giggled. "Too bad I didn't get a proper kiss." His laugh was borderline unsettling. "That's okay. That's okay."

Jesse wanted to speak, yell even, and try to understand why he was here. His mouth parted but gibber seemed to be his native tongue. He went silent when Radar approached the bed, hands creeping to his chest and underarms.

"Don't give me that look." Radar said at the brown flames of anger glaring at him. "You're right where you need to be. You may not see that… but you will." His fingers hovered to the other's cheek. "Do you remember how you got here?"

Jesse couldn't even figure out what day it was. Pieces of blurred ideas came to mind, but other than that he stayed quiet.

"You were in your office, investigating the missing cases regarding your friends. Unbeknownst to you, I got them out of our way, along with Lukas, so that we can be together."

Jesse's thoughts trailed to the blonde. Actually, he did remember Lukas being with him. Where was he now?

"But you'll remember soon enough. Right now-"

Radar cupped his face with his right hand, making him gasp at the fast action. He glared at him hard through his glasses, his face giving off an expression Jesse didn't know one could have. His light brown eyes were lidded in an arousing manner while his smile could give adults nightmares.

"Right now, it's just us. How it always should have been."

 _What does that mean?_ If he could ask, he would. At the same time, the kiss and the fact that he was only in underwear already answered his question. It gave him all the more reason to try and wiggle his legs, maybe buck his knees together, and keep Radar from between him. He started groaning, trying to yell as the teen climbed on top, sitting on his groin. He had his usual clothes on.

"Don't get so jumpy now, Jesse." Radar said, shushing him with a finger to his lips. "You'll only make the drugs work again."

 _From the bottle._

He remembered the alcohol he downed in his office, the one Radar gave him. _How dare you. God, I wish I could scream._

"I want to make this easy for you, okay? I need you to work with me." Radar placed his hands on his chest, making him stable enough to lean over and kiss him once more. Jesse shut his eyes and turned his head, but the other was quick to hold his face in place, and began licking at his mouth. His tongue went back and forth across his lips, kissing him hungrily now and then. Jesse attempted to clench his fists, but realized that it didn't matter.

Radar leaned back a bit. "Jesse… kiss me back." after his request went ignored, he humned humorously before sitting up. Jesse kept his eyes closed. "Fine. We can do something different." He traced his hands down the brown sugar abs, planting them there. He moved his hips and rolled them slowly.

Jesse gulped. He could feel a lot with only his underwear on, but did his best from moving, praying his body wouldn't give in. Radar's left hand went up to his nipple, grazing over it with his thumb. The Mayor exhaled through his nose.

"Your body is so beautiful, Jesse." His movements hadn't slowed down. "I wouldn't guess you'd be twenty-five." He took the brown bud between his thumb and index finger. "You could pass for my age… but maybe eighteen's too young to guess."

Jesse could feel Radar harden on his lower abdomen, and grit his teeth trying to think of something different. His eyes were still closed. The teasing of his left nipple began to give him sparks of good feelings that he wished weren't going off.

"You ever thought of that? Have you ever wondered? How'd it feel to have someone like me? Some small teen to dominate and fuck like a slut?"

There was a jolt in his boxer briefs, one that he wanted so bad to go away; upon opening his eyes Radar was looking behind him, to the bounded man's growing erection. The intern turned his eyes back to him, smirking.

"I knew it. Lukas wasn't good enough for you? Too experienced? You wanted some idiot teen that'll do anything you want, huh?"

For some reason blood popped into his head. _Blood_ , and his office. And Lukas. Radar's voice snapped him out of his sudden daydream.

"Well, today might not be that day, because you do have to earn it."

Why? Jesse wanted to shut his eyes, but as he began remembering, they widen and soon get wet. Radar was unphased though, but patient enough for him to get his mind together.

"L-luka..s…"

"He's dead." He replied blatantly. "But after tonight you'll forget all about him."

 _No_. Jesse shook his head, clenching and loosening his fists, hot tears falling to the sides of his face. Radar soothed him by caressing his chest, pecking his lips and cheeks. He whispered sweet nothings to him. Kisses were planted on his jaw, then his neck, where he lingered and sucked at the skin momentarily; then trailing his tongue to the collar bone, nibbling there as well. Jesse hissed, failing to ignore the hot feeling it gave him. His voice cracked _nos_ and _stops_ for maybe a few minutes before realizing that Radar was not close to halting. The violating hands went to both nipples, pinching and circling them. His mouth caught Jesse's as it was parted, conquering his tongue with his. The movements were too much for the older man's numb body to fight back. Eventually their mouths worked in unison with Radar moaning, lifting up for air and dipping his head down quickly to continue.

Jesse's muffled whine excited him; he tugged his hard nipples roughly. He continued grinding his hips into the growing member twitching against his bottom. His own dick was aching to get out the pants as it poked at the stomach under him. A trail of saliva snapped away when they parted. Jesse was breathing hard, his cheeks stained with new tears the other hadn't noticed. He took his vest off, unbuttoned his shirt. The sleeves were caked with blood.

"I supposed I could get the pants out the way as well." He unbuckled and unzipped the jeans, maneuvering in a way that took one leg out a pant leg, leaving his right calf covered with the jeans and underwear.

Jesse kept his eyes on the ceiling.

"Oh yesss…" Radar hissed. He had lifted himself to sit behind Jesse's dick, grinding his onto it. Jesse's breath hitched, shutting his eyes for the top to not see them roll.

"I know you like it, Jesse. Don't act stupid. It's just us. Who are you pretending for?" He huffed and bucked his hips forward. Precum oozed onto the black underwear.

"I've been waiting to get this big dick for so long. Ever since I started working for you, actually."

Jesse bit on his bottom lip, desperately trying to not think about his body's urges. His brows furrowed, and tears streamed down.

"Look at me, Jesse."

Radar scooted forward, thighs up to the bounded arms, his stiff dick resting and pulsing on the chest. He grabbed a lock of short brunette hair to force Jesse to stare at his cock, basically calling for him.

"Look at how hard I am for you. How much I want you." He grabbed the base of it, inching just close enough for it to be in contact with his mouth. Revolted, Jesse closed his eyes. That didn't stop radar from pressing his member into the lips until they gave way, rushing the whole length into his mouth. The other whined and cried, but the vibrations from his throat made him more eager to thrust into his face. His nails dug into his scalp.

"You like getting your face fucked?" He chuckled. "When you start being good for me, you can do that as well." Jesse groaned with each thrust, his noises becoming more sweeter and possibly filled with pleasure. "Wouldn't you like to fuck my pretty mouth, Mayor?" His breaths became heavier, matching his movements. He heard the man gag, and in turn moaned passionately. "All those sounds you make… I can put it on a recorder and cum off of that alone… you sound… so good."

Then, just as he quickened the pace, he withdrew from Jesse's mouth. Saliva mixed with precum pooled on his tongue before flowing out as he panted for air. Radar squeezed himself, halting the climax he would've had if he stayed in. He leaned over in such a way that it looked dominating and terrifying, laughing to himself while he tried to get out of his high.

"I want us to finish together." He looked into his eyes. "You do want me to finish you, right?"

Jesse returned his head to the pillow behind his head, catching a breather. Radar repeated his question, and he nodded in shame. He was hard as bedrock now, and the only way that he could get off was if Radar continued molesting him. Tears attacked again. His eyes were burning.

"Now now…" Radar kissed him sweetly, attempting to calm him but knew it obviously wouldn't work. "This is a special moment for the both of us. It's… it's a very special moment for me." He searched about Jesse's chest, presumably looking for the right words.

"You're my first. First… everything." His smile was painfully genuine. "I've learned everything in the books, everything on love, pleasure, all to be at this moment, with you."

He pecked at his tears. "I can make you see heaven as long as I have you. _I'm the only one you need."_

Jesse didn't know if he should be angry… or downright sad for the teen. The flashbacks of tired nights, sleepless nights, and the constant worry for his friends came crawling in. Even the unfortunate end to Lukas… His lover. He was vexed; the man that killed them all was right above him, raping him, planning on keeping him to himself for who knows how long. Radar was out of his fucking mind. But there was nothing Jesse would do.

Not at all.

Radar twisted around, opening the cloth to the underwear, careful to reveal a well lengthy dick. He couldn't help but pump it softly, his thumb swirling the tip as the clear sticky substance spilled over. Jesse drew a shaky sigh.

"I don't think I can fit all this in me." Radar awed at the member. "This thing will split me in half!" He grabbed at something close to the bedpost by Jesse's feet. He squeezed a bottle of lube into his hand. "I stretched myself a bit earlier when I waited for you to wake." He covered the dick, making it slick and shine. "I'm a bit lubed myself."

He faced him as he rose to his knees, preparing to spread his cheeks for Jesse to enter. The head pressed to his hole, plopping in seconds later after pushing down hard enough. They yelp in unison; Jesse drawled a whine, his dick slowly going into the teen. Radar's arms shook, panting and muffling his small cries as he adjusted. His toes curled against Jesse's thighs. He held his dick at the base, stopping himself from ending things too early. His hips rose up steadily, coming back down a tad faster each time. Jesse hissed and moaned, receiving smiles and kisses.

Jesse's own limbs became more of his now. His fists tightened and hips bucked up, making Radar whimper.

"You're so much." Radar breathlessly laughed. "You're filling me up." His moves were steadier and quicker. He used his chest for support while he bounced, the two moaning on each slap of hot skin, looking longingly into each other's eyes.

The inside of Radar felt like a tight grip of pleasure, something that is surely bringing him to the edge sometime soon. That, and the mewling teen above him, singing his name, was too much to ignore. The dick slapping his stomach leaked, and whole thing started to not become a bad view like before. This was Jesse in the moment; even he knew that. But it was more struggling to fight back.

He could feel him tighten, and at the umpteenth "Jesse!" Radar's body started rising and falling hard, with the help of holding onto the headboard in front of him. His dick shot short pools of his load, jolting about until it was dry. Radar cried something unintelligible, and his eyes were locked in a half lidded look, rolling to the back of his head. Jesse jerked his hips up, trying to catch his hit before Radar became too tired to continue. He sat up, letting the bottom give him everything he can, gripping to the wood until his knuckles went white. If Jesse could he'd claw into the bony hips and fuck him silly.

But he was sure that'll be something for next time, in an unfortunate way.

"Jess… Jesse!" The teen panted. "Plea..se cum… inside… in...side-"

The last thrust was deep; he threw his head back, grunting and growling, filling up Radar to the brim with his essence. It made him hum in saisfaction.

When he finished Jesse's hips fell back to the bed, drawing out long exhales in the process. Radar lifted himself from the tired organ and lay his chest with him, his head resting in the crook of his neck.

"That was everything I dreamed of." Exhaustion overcame him, yawning. "We can do that everyday, ya know? That's what I've always wanted."

Jesse could feel his legs much more now.

"I love you." Radar said sweetly. He was on the brink of sleep; by the sounds of his calm breathing he was too tired to wait for a reply.

Jesse was fully alert, awake, and aware. Aware of what happened now. He was definitely aware of the night before.

He stared at the ceiling.


End file.
